How Gnomekindle Came To Be
Information This quest is part of the seasonal Gnomekindle christmas event. Learn the history of Gnomekindle. Steps # Speak with Loremaster Burl until he completes his story Lore Text Loremaster tells you, "If I live to be a hundred I'll never be able to understand quite how we are standing here in an area that used to be Blighted celebrating a festival called Gnomekindle. Oh, excuse me, call me Burl." Loremaster tells you, "I admit, it's rather nice around here, isn't it? We call it Gnomekindle Town. Of course it's a real town, with real elections and a real mayor. That's Mayor and Mrs. Clause just up the hill. However, I'm getting ahead of myself. We realized that most of our visitors would not be acquainted with the history of Gnomekindle. So, if you have a moment, pull up an ice block and lend me your ear." Loremaster tells you, "A few years ago, a group of gnomish community leaders heard that the dwarven holiday of Hammer's Rest had been recognized as an Imperial holiday. Several gnomish holidays had been submitted to the Bureau of Observances in the past, but none of them had been approved for recognition. Now, under the terms of the Great Peace Accords, all the Living Races have the right to equal recognition of their culture, traditions, and holidays. It's all spelled out in the Cultural Equality Clause. These community leaders filed an appeal under the CEC and requested that one of the gnomish holidays be recognized. The BOO felt that the holidays which had been submitted were, well, too gnomish to qualify, because the CEC also requires that all Imperial holidays be accessible and enjoyable for all races. The community leaders pledged to make the festival compliant and were given a conditional approval for a holiday." Loremaster tells you, "What the community leaders had not counted on was the requirement that the festival be held in New Rachival, before the close of the year. Gnomekindle was the only holiday in the required date range, so that was what they went with. Members of the New Rachival Research Institute went to work setting up the festival and figuring out how Gnomekindle could be adapted to be in compliance with the CEC. The mayor and his wife started off being called 'Mr.& Mrs. Cultural Equality Clause' because nobody could think of any good names for them. Folks started calling them 'Mr. & Mrs. Clause' for short, and eventually the names stuck.What we had in years past was the result: The first Imperially recognized gnomish holiday, Gnomekindle!" Loremaster tells you, "Then, after just two years of celebrating, BOO decided to throw another restriction at us. We had to have snow for our festival. So everyone set about coming up with a snow making machine. Long story made short, when we tried to reassemble the snow making machine, the whole thing blew up on us. Lost a few good gnome parts that year, I tell ya. Not the gnomes themselves... goodness no!" Loremaster tells you, "Well, that's not all we lost, of course. We lost our whole festival that year. It was all such a mess. Talk to Mayor Clause if you want the full story." Loremaster tells you, "Anyway, back to my story. Took us a few years to get things figured out. First we had to petition to change the location of Gnomekindle. But, of course, took us a while to find somewhere we could hold the festival. Some of us heard about the Summer Festival here on New Korelia and came to explore, see if we might find part of the island we could hold our festival." Loremaster tells you, "Eventually found this area, and once we were able to clean out the blighted parts, thought it looked pretty good. Still hope to expand for next year." Loremaster tells you, "Merry Gnomekindle to you. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Gnomekindle festival. We've spent the last year cleaning up this end of New Korelia so that we might hold our festival here each year. So much easier than having to haul everything in and out of storage in New Rachival. It's quite nice here now, don't you agree? Head up the hill behind me and take a look around. Just be careful, as the further you make your way in to the depths of Gnomekindle, the more tempermental you'll find some of our "treats"." Rewards Category:Quests Category:Gnomekindle